gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Home (Episode)
Home is the sixteenth episode of Glee's first season, and the sixteenth episode overall. When Kurt sets his dad, Burt, up with an unexpected partner in order to have a real family, his plan for an average family may backfire. Sue demands that Mercedes Jones go on a crazy diet and lose ten pounds in preparation for a big interview with Splits Magazine. Mercedes and Quinn discuss body issues while Kristin Chenoweth returns as April Rhodes to help Will save the Glee Club. It is written by Brad Falchuk and directed by Paris Barclay. Plot In preparation for an interview with Splits Magazine, Sue demands that new cheerleader Mercedes Jones lose ten pounds in a week. She reserves the school auditorium for cheerio practice, so Will has to find the club a new rehearsal space. He visits a local roller rink where he finds former glee club member, April Rhodes, who tells him that she is the mistress of the wealthy tycoon (Buddy) who owns the rink. Upon learning that Will is looking to sublet his apartment, April invites herself to visit. After spending the night sharing a bed, Will forbids April from staying over again and tells her she is worth more than being a mistress. April says she will break up with her tycoon. Mercedes struggles to eat healthily and her mid-week weigh-in shows that she has gained two pounds. She begins extreme dieting and faints in the school cafeteria. Quinn sympathizes with Mercedes knowing what she is experiencing, commending her for being so comfortable in her own body and advising her not to let being a cheerleader detract from that. Though Mercedes is embarrassed, Quinn tells her that she is beautiful. On the day of the pep rally, Mercedes abandons the planned routine to sing Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. Kurt is not as supportive of Mercedes as usual in this episode, pushing her to lose weight and going on a crazy diet himself. This is partly due to his preoccupation with Finn, and partly because of Kurt's desperation to remain a Cheerio and therefore part of the "in crowd". When Mercedes sings Beautiful, ''Kurt realises his mistake and admits he was wrong. The journalist from ''Splits Magazine assumes that Sue engineered the performance and expresses his admiration for her saying that before he was going to publicly humiliate her before, but he now promises her positive publicity from his article. Kurt sets up his widowed father Burt with Finn's widowed mother Carol. He believes that it will help him become closer to Finn for whom he has feelings. Finn is upset when Carole sells their old furniture and stops his late father's recliner from being sold. He is initially hostile to her dating someone new but begins to bond with Burt over sports at a group dinner. Kurt feels left out and later asks Finn to help him break up their parents. Finn initially agrees, but relents after Burt tells him that he loves Carole and would never hurt her. They watch a basketball game together and Finn allows Burt to sit in his father's recliner, while Kurt watches on sadly through the window. When April attempts to break up with her tycoon, he has a stroke and dies. His wife gives April two million dollars as hush money, and April uses some of it to buy the auditorium for the glee club. She plans to go to Broadway to launch the first all-white production of The Wiz. The episode ends with April and the glee club performing Home from The Wiz. Songs *'Fire' by Bruce Springsteen. Sung by Will and April. *'A House Is Not a Home' by Dionne Warwick. Sung by Kurt with Finn. *'One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home' by Barbra Streisand. Sung by Will and April. *'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Mercedes with the Cheerios and the New Directions. *'Home' from The Wiz. Sung by April with the New Directions. *'Fergalicious' by Fergie. Sung by the Kurt and Mercedes with the Cheerios. (Cut from the episode) Background Songs *'Heart of Glass' by Blondie. *'I Melt with You' by Nouvelle Vague. Background music during Will's first conversation with April at Rinky-Dinks. *'Home Sweet Home '''by ''Carrie Underwood. Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes Guest Cast *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson *Michael Benjamin Washington as Tracey Pendergrass *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Co-Stars *Noel Arthur as guy *Earnestine Phillips as Nurse *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Trivia *This is the first episode where the title is also the name of a song sung in the episode. *This episode marks the second appearance of Kristin Chenoweth (April) on Glee. *This is the second episode where Rachel doesn't sing a solo.With the first being Acafellas. *Second episode to feature the same song twice. A House Is Not a Home is sung both alone and as part of a mash-up. The first song to feature twice is And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going in Sectionals *This is the first episode to not feature a Rachel storyline. *This marks the second time that "Heart of Glass" is used to introduce April, but this time, the original Blondie version is heard, whereas in "The Rhodes Not Taken", the Nouvelle Vague cover is heard *Rachel has only four lines in this episode. Errors *When Sue is showing Santana, Brittany, and Becky how to make her "master cleanse", she says she hasn't had solid food since 1987, however, she's eating solid food in Mattress. *After Kurt finishes singing "A House Is Not a Home", when the camera focuses on him, you can see Jesse move his arm from behind Rachel and start to clap, when the camera focuses on Jesse and Rachel, Jesse is just moving his arm and starting to clap. *When Mercedes has finished singing Beautiful, you can see Kurt push through Santana to get to Mercedes, but in the next shot, you can see him push through again. *When Finn and Carole are arguing Carole says, "we've been pretending for fifteen years." later on in the argument she says "sixteen years". Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes